What I Need
by C00kies.AND.CreAm
Summary: Deidara has been hiding some feelings for Sasori. A day in the forest, alone with his 'master' is all it takes to make him spill, with good results. ONESHOT/DEISASO/SASODEI


Hey guys! Second fic. This time, not co-written. :D

I've always loved Deisaso. Although this fic has more hints of Sasodei than Deisaso, unfortunately...

Hope you guys like it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Deidara or Sasori (unfortunately. Dei-chan and Sasori-chan could have made wonderful toys. MUAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!). However, I do own this fic. :)**

* * *

Deidara reached into his bag, letting the mouths on his hands bite at the clay. He and Sasori had just finished their latest mission and were on their way to the Akatsuki headquarters. He leaned against a tree lazily, staring at Sasori silently as his hands worked on the clay.

Lately, strange feelings had been stirring up from deep within his heart. He didn't want to feel them, but he couldn't help it.

Whenever he was around his partner, his heart would start to beat like crazy. His cheeks would light up, and his palms would start to get sweaty. He had even begun to think about certain things…

With a grunt, he shook his head furiously. There he was, thinking about Sasori in _that way_ again. Deidara made the mouths on his hands spit out the clay, and he started to mould it.

"Deidara, come here."

Deidara's head snapped up, eyes locking with Sasori's. His partner had apparently gone out of his puppet only to glare at him.

"Why should I, un?" He snapped back, making Sasori glare at him even more. Deidara finished his bomb and laid it down gently beside him, crossing his arms.

"I said come here, brat," Sasori growled out. Deidara let out a exasperated sigh and complied.

He made his way to his danna's side, sitting down beside him. What did Sasori want now? It wasn't all the time when his danna would ask him for something. If possible, Sasori would make sure he had nothing to do with Deidara at all.

"Deidara, what do you think of me?" Sasori asked. Deidara almost choked on his own saliva, and blushed.

"W—Well, I think you are my danna, un," he replied dumbly.

"I—I mean—,"he stuttered after receiving the confused stare from Sasori.

"Dei, come closer."

_Dei_? Since when did his danna call him _Dei_? He moved closer to Sasori cautiously, afraid that he would do something bad to him. Much to Deidara's surprise, Sasori smirked when Deidara had gotten close enough and plopped his head down on Deidara's lap.

"Danna?! What are yo–," he stammered again, seeming to have no control over his mouth.

"Shut up, Dei."

"H—Hai, un."

Deidara didn't dare to move even a tiny little bit, afraid to wake his danna up and arouse some… unwanted feeling of anger from the other. Not that he minded, of course. He thought that when his danna was angry it was kinda sex—

Deidara mentally slapped himself again. Those thoughts seemed to enter his head more and more often. Even more so when he was around his danna…

He respected his danna a lot. At first, it was only that. Just the feeling of respect and nothing more. Until the day when his danna had actually treated him _kindly_ for a moment, and then his usual grumpy demeanor had come back. He loved it when they were alone together, even if they fought about their art. When Sasori fought with him, he would start to pout unknowingly, and Deidara loved that about him.

Unconsciously, Deidara's hand reached for Sasori's hair, stroking the pastel-red locks gently. The mouth on his hand poked its tongue out to lick at Sasori's ear seductively. Apparently, Deidara's hand had a mind of its own.

"Dei, _what_ are you doing?" Sasori snarled. Deidara started and looked down at his danna, only to find out what his hand had been doing.

"A-Ah! Danna! I didn't know that my hand was doing that, un! Gomen!"

"It's okay, brat," Sasori grumbled, closing his eyes.

He didn't mind? _The _Akasuna no Sasori _didn't mind_?

Deidara wondered if there was something wrong with his brain. Was he hallucinating? Had he heard Sasori wrong?

There was _no _way in _hell_ that Sasori would treat Deidara nicely.

"Deidara, stop freaking out."

"I- I'm not freaking out, un!"

"Dei, just relax."

"Danna…"

His shoulders sagged, and a sigh escaped his lips. He looked down at hid danna's pale face, taking in his features. The large eyes, high cheekbones, smooth pale skin…

He loved everything about Sasori.

"Danna, can I kiss you?" He asked, his cheeks turning pink.

Sasori's eyes snapped open. If he could blush, he would at that point.

When Sasori didn't answer, Deidara did it. He leaned down, brushing his lips gently against his danna's. To his surprise, Sasori's lips were actually _warm_, despite his body being made of wood.

Deidara pressed his lips against his danna's, tightening his arms around the small body under him. Sasori moaned and wrapped his arms around the other's neck, pulling their bodies even tighter together. Their lips were now moving furiously against each others, hands clinging onto each others' bodies as if they needed each other desperately.

Their lips parted, allowing them to take a breath, before kissing each other again.

Somehow, Deidara had adjusted his body so that he was pinning Sasori down on the floor, his hands on either side of Sasori's head.

"Danna, is this okay?"

"Shut up and continue, brat."

"…Okay."

And that is how their relationship started.

* * *

I have to admit, Dei sounds **really **Uke-ish.

Well, I don't mind. I hope you guys don't too.

It took me about... an hour to write this? So its kinda sloppish. XP

R&R PLEASE. I DON'T MIND REVIEWS. :DD


End file.
